Sexaholics Anonymous
by Miss West Virginia
Summary: Can Jasper control his lust while attending a ‘Sexaholics Anonymous’ meeting? Or will Bella and Edward tempt him to the dark side. Rated M for Lemons, Threesome, Slash, and Language. A/H A/U. One-shot.


**A/N: This story includes a three-some, double penetration, and slash (same sex intercourse). Bella, Edward and Jasper.**

**Summary: Can Jasper control his lust while attending a 'Sexaholics Anonymous' meeting? Or will Bella and Edward tempt him to the dark side? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or "You're No Good" by Linda Ronstadt, I do however own a Mung-bean Mooncake from last year's Chinese Moon Festival. Very yummy.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hi, my name is Jasper, and I'm a sex-addict." I can't believe that I just said that, out loud, in a room full of strangers.

"Hi Jasper." The crowd said in unison. This is not what I would picture sex-addicts to look like. Middle aged cougars were mixed in with obese truckers and well used prostitutes. What I expected was a glamorous group of well dressed women with very low décolletage and men with power ties and blackberries.

Yes, I am actually at a 'Sexaholics Anonymous' meeting. It didn't really fit the description of my malady, but where are you going to find an 'empaths who are cursed to feel everyone's lust' anonymous group? Definitely not here in Forks. I was lucky that I didn't have to substitute for alcoholics, because I did like to drink on occasion and it didn't seem fair for me to go out drinking afterwards, feeling how the others wanted so longingly to come with me.

"This is my first time, so I'm not sure what protocol is, but I haven't had sex in two weeks. I don't have a sponsor or anything. I just thought it might be a good idea to come and see if this could help."

I looked around the room and saw a lot of the people nodding and smiling ruefully. They knew what kind of pain I was in, I _felt _it. These were people that understood.

I looked to the back and saw a girl half hidden by shadows. She had on a short black skirt and thigh high leather boots. Her hair was long and dark, the perfect length to wrap around my hand.

Stop! I mentally shook myself. I had to pry my eyes away from her. Taking a note from what some of the other addicts had said, I continued.

"The longest that I had gone without sex, before my epiphany, was four days. Usually, I would wake up, not knowing where I was or how I got there, only knowing the disappointment in myself." I paused looking down at the podium and swallowed my pride.

"My realization came, when I inadvertently slept with my second cousin, Tanya. We hadn't grow up together, never met at a family reunion, didn't know of each other's existence until my grandmother invited us to Sunday dinner. It was the most awkward experience of my whole entire life. I never want to feel that way again."

The other addicts didn't look at me with judgment or disgust, instead, they clapped. I felt my face flush slightly as I took my seat in the back. A man got up and approached the podium. He was by far the most attractive person here. His bronze colored hair looked like someone had haphazardly run their fingers through it. I wasn't gay or anything, but I did have a certain appreciation for beauty and this man was beautiful.

He had masculine features, a square jaw line, sculpted cheekbones and a straight aristocratic nose. That's not what made him so beautiful. What made him beautiful were the few effeminate features that he possessed. Plump cherry lips begged to be touched, kissed, while thin angular eyebrows and thick black eyelashes frames his sparkling emerald eyes.

When he spoke, it was all I could do to concentrate on his words and not the way that his tongue curled lovingly around the syllables.

"Hi, my name is Edward, and I am a sex addict. It has been seven months since my last encounter. It has been most difficult for me, being bisexual, because I find myself ill at ease in both the company of men and women. My last sexual partner was a man that I picked up at a gay bar in Port Angeles. He was not your typical stereotype of what a gay man should be, but big and burly, like a football player or a wrestler. At first, I didn't realize that he was hitting on me, until he slid me a hotel key with a piece of paper reading 'room 312, meet me in 10'. I didn't even get his name, what I did get was syphilis. I was lucky that I didn't get anything worse. I just took my second HIV test, and was relieved when it came back negative. I have been dating my girlfriend now for six months, though I've known her since junior high, and she's wonderful, very supportive of my chastity. Thank you, Bella."

He motioned toward the girl at the back who smiled and nodded. Powerful waves of lust were coming off of her. I found myself fending off the urge. It wasn't easy going around with a constant hard-on. She came forward and took a seat, the only empty seat, right beside me.

My pulse started racing as I took in her smell of strawberries and sunshine. She smelled of innocence, mixed with a hint of need. I tried not looking at her, but it was impossible not to look at her perfectly round breasts straining through her tight blue sweater. She caught me looking and blushed nervously, shifting so that she was half turned away from me.

"If we could all stand," a middle aged man in polyester workpants, who seemed to be the leader said, "we will close with the serenity prayer. Let us hold hands."

I stood up and moved to the front where a place opened up between Bella and an old stuffy librarian type middle aged woman. My hot sweaty hand clasped around Bella's tiny, dainty, cold fingers. My heart started pounding. She lightly squeezed my hand and looked up at me shyly encouraging my confidence.

"… Wisdom to know the difference…"

She was looking away from me now, and I absentmindedly started drawing circles in her palm with my thumb. I heard a sharp intake of breath and saw her nipples perk underneath the thin blue of her sweater. A strong feeling of needy lust tightened my chest and restricted my breathing. Her hand clutched mine, whether for further contact or to stop my patronage, I didn't know.

When the prayer stopped, she yanked her hand away from mine and headed for the buffet table. She poured a cup of coffee and started adding sugar and powdered cream. I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me. I was startled to say the least.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, Jasper right?"

I swallowed audibly and felt my stomach twist into knots.

"Yeah, Jasper Whitlock." I answered simply.

"You're not from around her, are you? I mean, Forks is a small town, I'm sure I would have seen you somewhere."

He smiled crookedly. Was he flirting with me? He turned his head and looked down slightly, taking in my appearance. He stopped when he got to my silver belt buckle.

"Yeah, I just moved here a week ago, from Midland, Texas. I played for the University of Texas for two years, before I tore my ACL. That's where the longhorn belt buckle came from. It was a parting gift from the coaching staff."

He smiled, as he looked up from the belt buckle.

"Nice." He said simply.

I could feel eyes watching me from behind and was startled when I turned, looking in the deep chocolate eyes of the magnificent Bella. She shifted slightly and glided past me, lightly brushing the front of my jeans as she did. I felt the beast roar up inside of me as my cock pulsated with her nearness.

"You ready to go? We told Jake that we would meet him and Leah at McFarley's."

"Yeah," Edward replied, "hey, Jasper, you wanna come with us? It's just down the street."

I thought for a minute, pondering the agony that I would be suffering in a whole bar full of lusty patrons on a rowdy Friday night. On the upside, I would be near Bella… and Edward.

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Good," he turned to Bella, "I'll go get our coats."

I followed him back to the coat closet, where my leather racing jacket waited for me, underneath my motorcycle helmet. I reached up to grab my helmet, but dropped it on the floor when Edward spun me around and kissed me demandingly on the lips. His hand pulled at my waistline, grinding against me. I backed away and hit my head on the metal coat rack.

He pulled away, lips glistening as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I was still staring at him in shock when Bella entered the room and smiled, taking her coat from Edward. His nostrils flared and he mouthed 'I'm sorry' behind her back.

I nodded and slipped my arms through my jacket, zipping it up. Bending to pick up my helmet, I felt a small cool hand on my back. I snapped up and grabbed her hand by the wrist. What was going on here? Was this a sick joke that they worked up to torture new members?

"We're sorry." Bella said looking from Edward to me, blushing furiously. "You see- we just…" But she couldn't continue. Edward instead, clapped his hands together and said, "Shall we."

Lust hung in the air, pure and undiluted, as I walked through the large steel door of McFarley's bar. Every body that I walked by wreaked of sex, burned with lust. I tried to block it out, but couldn't, so instead, I let it wash over me.

The twang of a steel guitar overwhelmed me, made me smile, thinking of home. I closed my eyes and swayed on the spot. Instantly, I was in love with this bar. It had a stuffed deer head on the wall, plenty of pool tables and dart boards, even the smell of cigarette smoke welcomed me.

I walked up to the bar and ordered a Coors. The bartender was cute, with bleach blonde hair and tits that threatened to burst from her tight white uniform top, my perfect idea of a one night stand. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I looked at her nametag, which said 'Rose'.

"Hi, Rose, I'm Jazz. I was wondering if you'd like to have a dance with me on your break."

"I would love to, but my boyfriend would probably tear your head off." She said, indicating a large brawny man at the end of the bar. Feeling stupid, I smiled and rolled my eyes, turning to look for Edward and Bella.

Spotting them at a table near the dart board, I sidled up to them, taking in the appearance of the native beauty, laughing at the man next to her, his arm protectively resting at the small of her back. He looked up and glared at me. If looks could kill…

I grabbed a chair and sat on it backward. I laid my helmet under the table and saw to my utter amazement Bella's glistening pussy. I lightly touched her exposed thigh as I sat back down. She jerked slightly and Edward looked up from her lap smiling devilishly at me.

Linda Ronstadt's 'Your No Good' came on the juke box and Bella got up pulling Edward with her. She swayed against him, her back to his front. His arm was wrapped around her waist, his lips at her throat. He glanced at me, his gaze burning me as he whispered something into Bella's ear.

She gyrated downward and when she came back up, she pointed at me and motioned me to come to her. Obeying my dick, I stalked up to her. She grabbed the front of my jeans and pulled me to her, shimmying down and sticking her ass out, lifting it so that it grazed Edward's front, giving me a good view of her cleavage.

We were dancing so close to one another; it was hard to tell whose hands were where. I felt a hand cup my backside, one glide down my stomach, another pressed against my chest, clutching at me. Bella was throwing her hair from side to side, her neck so deliciously exposed to me. I was caught up with the emotions rolling off of everyone in the bar and leaned in, lightly licking her throat.

I expected to get punched, slapped, bitten, thrown out on my ass, but instead I got a purring growl… from _both_ of them. Bella leaned in and whispered, "Let's go to my place."

She spun around and grabbed my hand, dragging me along behind her. My rational side screamed, 'warning', but I beat it back into its place, where it belongs… buried.

I hopped on my bike and was surprised when she slid up behind me. Shrugging, I handed her my helmet and kick started the engine. "Three miles down the road, make a left, third house on the right." I smiled and sped off, catching a silver Volvo in my side mirror.

Her hands, that were around my waist started wandering, one up my shirt to my stomach, the other, lightly trailing down the hair of my lower abdomen, she shifted forward in the seat, trying to gain some friction as her hand came in contact with the head of my cock. It pulsated when she glided her fingers over it, leaping against her hand. It was all that I could do not to crash into a guide rail.

I pulled into a driveway, with a small Cape Cod set against the edge of the forest. The silver Volvo pulled in behind me. I noticed a rusty red truck in the driveway. Nice, I thought, my kind of girl. I unhitched my left leg from the seat and walked after her, my heart thundering with each step. I kept my hands in my pockets, and glancing behind me, saw Edward watching my every move.

He swayed as he walked like he had a three foot dick. I had to say, at this point, my interest was piqued. Walking through the front door, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Bella, wearing a black bra and garters, but no underwear.

"Amazing, isn't she…" Edward purred in my ear. Yes, I thought, she definitely was.

Edward walked past me grabbed Bella by the waist, sitting down on the sofa. He lifted her up and slid down a little so that her pussy was covering his face. She cried out, grabbing his hair to gain leverage as she grinded herself against his mouth. I walked over to her, kicking my shoes off, holding my erection through my jeans.

She saw me approaching from the corner of her eye and held her hand out to me, never letting her gaze wander from the sight of Edward eating her pussy. I grabbed for her hand, it felt so small and delicate in my hand, so very breakable. I held her hand to my lips and wound my tongue around her middle finger, sliding my teeth from the root, to the pad.

Her hand swiftly swung around my head and pulled me into a hearty kiss. Our tongue collided, I sucked and licked and bit at every part of her mouth that I came into contact with. Feeling a hand unbuckling my belt, my breath hitched and I looked deep into her eyes, begging this to be real. Her answer was a smile, and a hand cupping my cheek.

I leaned into her hand, and then looked down to the hand currently unzipping my jeans. It was a masculine hand, large, with very long fingers, but its texture as it grazed my lower abdomen, was soft and smooth. My lust betrayed me and I didn't pull away then, like a rational heterosexual man should, but lied to myself, saying it was all about Bella.

Turning back to her, my fingers made quick work of the clasp on her bra, and her lush, round breast fell into my waiting hand when she slipped the straps off of her shoulders. Greedily, my mouth went for her rosy pink nipple, sucking hungrily, biting lightly. The feel of her small cool hand running through my hair, felt like a siren's song, calling wayward men out to sea.

Every time that Edward's hand brushed my thigh or my stomach, my balls tightened of their own accord. I still wasn't sure if his destination was true or that he was so disoriented that he didn't realize who or what he was touching.

"Uhnnn." Bella moaned, snapping me out of all thoughts of Edward. Sensing her imminent release, Edward grabbed my hand and plunged our fingers into her stifling, saturated cunt. She was so tight, that when her walls started to close around us, it was almost painful. I looked down and saw that Edward had her clit pinched in his other hand. This was no trick for amateurs, and I realized at this point, that I was being played. The thing about this game was that I liked it.

Having finally come down, Bella sat me back on the sofa and knelt between my legs. She leaned forward and kissed me passionately, her hands lightly grazing my sides, leaving goose-bumps in their wake as she lifted my shirt off. The muscles in my stomach clenched as she lightly ran her nails down the center of my stomach, stopping right after they hit my belly button.

Her lips shadowed feather-light kisses down my chest and abdomen working from side to side, until they hit my right pelvic bone. She sucked roughly and caused a strawberry like mark to appear there, a sign of bondage, and I was gladly hers. She was gliding her tongue from the inside of my knee up my thigh when Edward asked, "Would you like to taste Bella?"

I nodded my assent as her lips got closer to the tip of my shaft, my eyes never leaving her luscious lips. Startling me, Edward stuck his tongue in my mouth. I sucked in a harsh breath through my nose and reveled in the taste of Bella. She tasted how I dreamed that she would, like fresh, sun-picked strawberries and deep unbridled lust. Innocence and need, she was my idea of a perfect woman.

When I felt Bella's lips wrap around my cock, I clutched the sofa cushion in one hand, Edward's leg in the other. I didn't care what I grabbed onto; I was in for the duration. I was there for the ride. She created a vacuum with her mouth and my mouth opened in a moan. Edward lightly kissed my bottom lip and moved off of the sofa, taking off the remainder of his clothes.

He got down on his knees behind Bella and lifting her hips to meet his, glided into her. She moaned with my cock in her mouth and I thought I would die. I looked down and saw her tits swinging in the motion that Edward was creating behind her. Grabbing the base of my cock in her tiny hand she lifted and her kitten-like tongue darted out, lightly caressing my balls. I almost came on her hand when she took both of my balls into her mouth and sucked hungrily.

"FUCK!" I screamed, my hands threading through her hair, trying to pull her head back. She finally relented and ran her tongue down my shaft, kissing and biting her way back to the tip. Her lips encircled the tip and her head disappeared, her lips reaching my base. I could feel her gag reflex start and I tried to pull back, only her hands grabbed my hips and she started swallowing, audibly, with my tip hitting the back of her throat.

Damn! I wanted to marry this woman, hell, I would be her slave and if she would service me like this, even once a year, I could die a happy man. She whined when Edward pulled out of her and being the gentlemen that I am, appeased her loneliness.

I pulled her up to me and flipped her over, in the subordinate position, so that all she had to do was lay on her back. Bending her knees forward, I entered her slowly. She was still extremely wet and so hot that I had to stop deeply inside of her, just to get used to the sensation. When she looked up at me and her hand smoothed my furrowed brow, I thought that I might be in love.

I moved in and out of her, my motions slow, and concise, know the end in sight, but trying to make this feeling last forever. She pulled my head to her and kissed me sweetly on the lips. Pulling my ear to her lips she whispered seductively, "Ride me like the cowboy that I know you are."

Her sentiment was not lost on me and I picked up the pace some, but a shadow behind me gave me pause. Turning my head, I saw Edward placing himself behind me, his cock glistening with lubricant. He entered me slowly, allowing me time to adjust to his length and thickness. I thought for sure that I would mind the intrusion, but all I felt was the fullness of him inside of me.

Only when Edward was fully inside me could I move again and when I did, it was amazing. His hands were tight on my hips, holding me steady, and his chest was flush against my back. Edward didn't move inside me, instead his movements shadowed mine. When I thrust inside of Bella, he flexed his hips against me. It was as if he were reading my thoughts, gauging my every reaction.

I looked at Bella who threw her legs up on my shoulders. The sensation was almost unbearable. I was so deep inside of her that not a bit of my base could be seen, but I was also so full myself, that I thought I would self destruct. So this is what they mean when they say 'spontaneous combustion'.

Edward, knowing that I needed more friction, withdrew slightly and when he thrust back into me, I plunged into Bella. Her feet curled around my neck and she screamed, "Fuck, Jasper! Edward I need more!"

With her request, I plummeted into her and Edward reciprocated. The harder we thrust, the tighter she got, until she was screaming incoherently and scraping her nails down my back. My hand went between Bella and I, and my thumb brushed her clit. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she convulsed around me, biting down so hard on her bottom lip that it drew blood.

I leaned down and licked her lips as I pulsated inside of her. My whole body tensed with my climax and the feel of Edward inside me made it ten times stronger. I gritted my teeth together and growled loudly as Edward grabbed my neck and pulled back with his strong, lean hand, licking the side of my face. I felt him pull out of me, shooting white hot cum all over my nail scratched back.

We collapsed on the sofa in a tangle of limbs. Bella's hand touched the stickiness on my back and brought it to her lips, savoring the taste. She smiled and said, "Forks Sexaholics Anonymous Meetings: Enjoying one moment at a time."

**A/N: Okay, this is my first story that includes slash and I really want to know what you think. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
